Betrayal Leads to Family
by scalemoonstone
Summary: Percy Jackson is no longer wanted. Betrayed by his girlfriend and abandoned by his friends, Percy and his cousins leave Camp Half-blood and head to California to see Nico's dad. Along the way they meet a new friend and when they get to Hades' they get offered an opportunity they can't ignore. PercyxAnnabeth PercyxOC NicoxThalia


**I wanted to do this for a while. **

**In this story, there are no Roman gods or campers. All roman children don't exist. Piper and Leo probably wont exist either.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

'Ancient Greek.'

* * *

Percy was walking towards the forest when he heard his cousin, Nico Di Angelo, call to him. "Hey, Perce wait up."

He slowed down realizing that he was practically running. But who could blame him, he was pissed. Percy turned around and saw Nico and his other cousin, and Nico's girlfriend, Thalia Grace, running towards me. Thalia had quit the Hunters of Artemis after the battle of Manhattan to be with Nico.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Thalia looked at her cousin and said "_What's up?!_ You just punched Ashley in the face. You broke his nose!"

Percy scowled thinking about that little snot nosed brat. Ashley was his new half-brother and he was a total jerk-face. About 2 months after the defeat of Cronus, Ashley turned up and killed the Minotaur, suddenly he was 'Mr. Cool Guy' and Percy was just some annoying little fly that wouldn't buzz of. Even Poseidon preferred him more. The hero of Olympus looked at his cousins and said "He deserved it."

**Flashback in Percy's P.O.V.**

I was walking down by the beach to clear my head when I heard laughter from farther down the beach. Thinking it was just some other campers relaxing I continued walking. When I saw who it was though, I stopped. Ashley and my girlfriend Annabeth Chase were sitting down on the shore KISSING. I immediately got angry but kept my fury in check to spy on them. Ashley said

"So Annie, when are you going to dump my loser of a brother?"

She laughed and said "Next time I see him."

They went back to snogging and would probably of gone farther if I hadn't stalked up to them and shouted "DON'T BOTHER ANNABETH. WE ARE OVER."

Ashley looked at me and said "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT JERK." I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face. I heard something snap and felt blood on my hands. I turned around and stormed towards the forest.

**End Flashback**

Nico looked at him and said "That's terrible. How could that barnacle brained scumbag do that and don't even mention that two-timing bitch." Percy and Thalia looked at Nico in shock and when he calmed down, he said "What are you going to do now?"

Percy thought about it and replied "I'm going to leave. I can't stay here, not anymore."

Thalia and Nico looked at one another and said at the same time "We are going with you."

Percy was shocked and said "You don't have to." Thalia smiled and said "But we want to." She came up and gave him a hug. "Come on boys, lets go pack before we are stopped."

* * *

That was a week ago and now the 3 teens were in a random forest in possibly Kentucky on their way to California. The only reason they had gotten so far was because Nico was shadow traveling them in short bursts. He quickly tired though since he had to take 2 other people with him. They were walking through the freakishly large forest when they heard a pack of hellhounds in front of them.

Nico said "Lets go see what they are doing."

As the cousins got closer, they saw that the hellhounds were chasing a girl who looked about 15. She had long black hair, forest green eyes, and she seemed really pale. It was hard to tell if that was her natural skin color because of the amount of dirt and blood covering her. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, an old leather jacket, black skinny jeans with rips and combat boots. She was also wearing an onyx necklace and bracelet. On her back was a bow and quiver full of silver arrows, and she had several knives made of Celestial Bronze and Silver in holsters on her arms and legs.

At the moment she was attempting to fight the hellhounds with one of her knives, and keep a hand on her stomach which appeared to be bleeding heavily. It was easy to see that her blue shirt was steadily darkening with blood.

The demigods ran forward and started to attack the hellhounds. It took only a couple of minutes to finish them off and when Percy looked at the girl they had just saved, he saw that she had sunk to the ground leaning on a tree. She was breathing heavily and was struggling to stay awake.

Thalia crouched down next to her and said "It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you."

Turning to Percy and Nico she asked "Do either of you have any ambrosia or nectar?" Nico rummaged in his bag and pulled out a bag of ambrosia and handed it to Thalia. She turned back to the girl and said "Here eat this, it will make you feel better."

The effect was immediate. She seemed to of gotten some color back but still looked pale. The wound on her stomach wasn't bleeding as much but still appeared to be bleeding sluggishly. Thalia got some bandages out of her bag and wrapped them around the girl's stomach.

Percy smiled at her and said "Hi, my name's Percy Jackson, and these are my cousins, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. What's your name?"

She smiled shyly and said "Onyx Linden." She looked at the other's weapons and asked "Are you demigods too?"

Nico nodded and said "Percy is a son of Poseidon, Thalia, my girlfriend, is the daughter of Zeus, and I am the son of Hades."

Onyx blinked in shock when she heard who Nico's father was. "I'm a daughter of Hades too. My mom told me just before she died."

Looking closely at her it was easy to see that if it wasn't for the green eyes and the amount of blood and dirt covering her, she did look a lot like Nico.

Nico was both shocked and excited after hearing he had a new sister. He just hoped that she wouldn't die like Bianca had.

Nico looked at her and asked "How did your mother die?"

Onyx looked down and said "Those hellhounds attacked us. I ran but they continued to chase me. That's how I got hurt."

Nico hugged his new sister and said "I wont let anybody hurt you again." Onyx whispered a small thanks and asked "Where are you going?"

Percy answered "We're going to California. Do you want to come too? That's where Hades, your dad, lives."

Onyx looked each of the others over and said "Well I don't want to have to leave my new found brother and cousins and I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll come with you but only if you call me Nyx."

Thalia raised her eyebrow and asked "After the primeval goddess of the night?" Nyx nodded and said "I thought it was a good nickname and Nyx, as you said, was the goddess of night, my favorite time of the day."

Percy smiled and said "Do you think you can stand? We had better get going. The fact that there are now 4 demigods, not to mention children of the big three, all alone we are bound to come across more monsters."

Thalia helped Onyx get to her feet and after she stumbled slightly, the four teenagers started walking. Percy lead the others and heard Nyx ask "Why would it matter that we are children of the big three?"

Nico answered "All demigods have an aura that draws monsters to them. Children of the big three have the most powerful auras, drawing the most monsters to them. 4 of us in the same place? That's a lot of power."

Thalia cut in and said "You know, it's odd that apart from those hellhounds, we haven't seen any monsters since leaving camp last week."

Percy started to think about this. _What could be drawing those monsters away? The 4 of us were practically a walking buffet._

Nyx's voice cut though Percy's thoughts, "Camp?"

He nodded "Camp Half-blood. It's the only safe place for demigods. There's a barrier around the camp that keeps monsters out. We learn all the important skills to survive in the mortal world. There is also the Hunters of Artemis. A group of females that Artemis made immortal. They go around the country fighting monsters. Thalia was the lieutenant. "

Nyx nodded but then frowned, turning to Thals she asked "But Artemis is the goddess of maidens. How can you be dating Nico if you're her lieutenant?"

Thalia smiled and blushed slightly "I _was_ her lieutenant. After the battle of Manhattan 2 months ago, I quit. The only reason I joined was so that I wasn't eligible for the Great Prophecy. The first few lines basically said that a child of Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon would live to be 16 no matter what. It also said that they would have to fight Cronus and possibly die. I was 15 at the time I took my vow of eternal maidenhood and my birthday was the next day. I had talked to Artemis about the reason I joined and she agreed that I could leave her Hunt after the battle if I wished to. A few weeks after I left I started to date Death Boy here."

Nico grabbed hold of Thalia's hand and said "The best thing that has happened except for maybe getting a new sister."

* * *

After another week they managed to get out of the forest with little more than a few cuts and scrapes. Onyx's wound had healed up after having a bit of nectar and it had barely scarred. Percy turned to the others and asked "Does anybody have any money? We could possibly get a train to California."

The others started to look around in the pockets and Thalia asked "I still don't see why we couldn't just get Nico to shadow travel us there."

Nico was digging through his bag and said "It's to far and I would have to take to many people. I would never be able to make it."

Onyx had sat down on the ground and was taking her left shoe off. Once it was off, she shook it and a wallet and knife dropped to the ground. Nyx put her boot back on and picked up the wallet and shoved the knife back in her shoe. She opened the purse and started to count the money inside.

Percy looked at her and asked "How much do you have?"

She held up a finger to indicate to give her a second and after a minute or two said "OK I have $679 in this wallet. I think I have about $271 in the wallet in my right boot."

Nico looked at her and asked "How did you get so much money?"

She smiled sheepishly "I can make precious metals appear from the ground.**(1)** I don't use it that often and honestly, the money came from when I was a kid. I apparently couldn't control it that well when I was younger, so gold, silver and other jewels just kept appearing. My mom sold all the gems I made and got quite a fortune from it. She put most of the money into a saving account for me only. I think she wanted me to have enough money to go to college or something."

Thalia looked impressed and asked "Why 2 wallets and why don't you use your gift that often?"

Nyx looked at the ground and replied "The wallet with less money is mine and I have been saving since I was 5 and the other was my mom's. I grabbed it before I ran. All the money in it is from her work. She traveled a lot though so I barely saw her. I was left home a lot so she gave me quite a bit of money so that I could get food and stuff. And the reason I barely use my gift is because I don't want anyone else finding out about it. They would probably only use me to get money. Also I would rather earn my money by working then to just get it straight from the ground."

Thalia nodded and Percy decided to ask "You said you had a savings account. Do you know how much is in it?"

Onyx shrugged and said "A lot."

Nico cut in and said "Well now we have the money, we can get a train all the way to California or we can stop at different places along the way for some sight seeing."

Thalia spoke up first "I'm sure you two boys haven't noticed it, but we were in that forest for a couple of weeks. We need to find a hotel to rest for the night and get a shower. We also need to find some actual food and not granola bars and Nyx at least needs some new clothes. She can't keep wearing mine forever."

Nico and Percy shared a look and noticed really for the first time that Thalia was right. The demigods stank, they were hungry, and Nyx was wearing Thalia's clothes which really needed a wash. All of their clothes did for that matter.

* * *

They managed to get a taxi to the nearest city, which happened to be Frankfurt, and quickly booked into a motel. Once there, they got 2 rooms and all hit the showers. When the four were done Nico turned to his friends and said "So we need to get clothes and more food and water. What else?"

Onyx looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Well we should probably stay here for tonight and catch a train to California tomorrow. Honestly I just want to get there and meet my dad. I don't want to stop anywhere in particular."

Thalia nodded "We still need to get food, water, and clothes. Also, I for one would like to get something proper to eat."

Onyx smiled and asked "Should we all split up and meet back hear in an hour? Thalia could get clothes, Nico could get stuff to keep us occupied on the train, Perce can get food and water, and I want to go to the bank to get the money out of my savings account."

Percy nodded in approval and said "I saw a mall a few minutes down the road. There was a supermarket and bank opposite it."

Nico grinned "How about we all meet in the food court? We can grab something to eat after we meet up."

Onyx smiled and asked "How much will you guys need? I don't mind, I have plenty of money to go around."

Thalia frowned for a moment, deep in thought before saying "Well, I think that I should get $200, Percy should get $50, and Nico should get the remainder." Onyx quickly gave her cousins and brother the designated amount and they set of.

**One hour later:**

As agreed the 4 half-bloods meet in the food court of the mall. They had all gotten something to eat and were tell each other what they had gotten.

Thalia went first "I got Perce some shirts in green and blue, a few more jeans, and a new pair of sneakers. I got Nico some black shirts, some jeans, and a pair of black converse. I got some silver, black, and dark blue and green shirts and some jeans. And I got Nyx a new leather jacket, black, dark blue, green, and red tank tops, and some more ripped skinny jeans. I also got us each a new backpack to use."

The other nodded, happy with what Thals got. Percy spoke up next. "I grabbed some fresh fruit and vegetables, granola bars, trail mix, some candy, and several packs of water."

Nyx said "I checked to see how much money was in my savings account. I have roughly $859,000,000 **(2)**. I got out $50,000 to use on our way to California and I changed my savings account to a normal account. So now I have a debt card that I can use."

The others were shocked at the amount that Nyx had. After a few moments, Nico managed to say "I ended up with $700 to spend and all the electronic stores were having really good deals. I got 4 cell phones for $150. I also got 4 iPods for $85. I only brought one laptop for $125. I managed to get a Nintendo for each of us for $240. I used the rest of the money to buy games for the ds's."

Percy said "Since we have plenty to keep us occupied, we should be able to get just one train to California. We could probably get tickets for an overnight train and be in California tomorrow."

The others all agreed with the plan and went back to the motel. After they packed up all their new things, they grabbed a taxi and headed to the train station. Before long they were on an overnight train taking them away from their old lives and towards their new ones.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Please review**

**(1) Onyx has the same powers Hazel had just without the curse.**

**(2) If this seems to much, remember that all the gems sold when she was young came to a big fortune and then with interest it could reasonably be around this amount.**


End file.
